


A Nerd and a Dork

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sheithletines, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Keith and Shiro spend their Valentine's Day afternoon confessing their first impressions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noratable (noiitamina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiitamina/gifts).



> This is my Sheithlentines piece for Nicky who wanted pining and something cute and where they're either established or when they first meet, so I decided to include them all. Happy late Valentine's day!

Soft cushions and softer music surround the two of them as Keith and Shiro lie over each other on the couch on Valentine's day afternoon. Their limbs entwine into some formation between comfortable and awkward, Shiro laying his head on Keith's knee while Keith in turn rests his weight on Shiro's stomach. The Netflix menu lights the room, paused in the middle of a binge, because Keith just admitted he might have never approached Shiro.

"What do you mean?" Shiro asks and sits up to get a better look at the way Keith bites his lip and avoids eye contact. Unsure of where to put his hands, he rests one on Keith's leg and clears his throat. He looks so sweet like that, even when he seems hesitant to speak.

Keith shrugs and admits, "You were intimidating..." His voice is higher than usual, tinted with a hint of embarrassment and excuse. His eyes slowly return to greet Shiro's and he smiles sheepishly.

Shiro can't believe what he's hearing. "Me? How?" Bewildered by the words coming out of his boyfriend's mouth, his eyes grow wider. He can't seriously mean that. He's never been scary or that much stronger than Keith. There's no reason to feel that way about him. He's harmless... isn't he?

"Have you _seen_ you?" Keith throws his arms up, wobbling in position and nearly falling over. He grabs hold of Shiro's arm to steady himself. He lets go a moment later when he restores his balance and gestures over Shiro's body with a raise of his eyebrows.

Shiro snorts out a laugh and still can't believe what he's saying, not really. He takes his turn to shrug and look away. He's not anything special. "I have eyes..." he answers matter-of-factly. After all, he has seen himself plenty of times in the mirror and none of him seemed intimidating.

Keith rolls his eyes and places a hand firmly on Shiro's chest, hand squeezing lightly to make a point. "Yeah but like, look at this... see _this_?" He trails his hand across the fabric, moving his fingers up to Shiro's shoulder before dragging down an arm. "Yeah, Shiro, intimidating." Keith looks like he's won an argument without even trying, smug smirk just on the edge of his lips.

"I wore glasses." It's the only argument Shiro has. When he was in high school, he wore shirts buttoned all the way up, glasses to correct his vision, and kept himself pretty straight laced. He might have played for a few of the sports teams depending on the season, but he can't have been that attractive back then. He was just him, a dork in glasses.

Staring back, Keith's lips draw into a line. "Clark Kent wore glasses." There's a tilt to his head showing how confident he is in his argument. Keith always somehow manages to be cute when he's trying to make a point, especially if Shiro agrees with him.

Shiro shakes his head. "And he was a nerd and a dork." It's not exactly a victory since he can’t entirely deny the comparison. Pointing oneself out to be a nerd and a dork certainly isn't a great way to go, but he isn't wrong in that regard. He's not entirely sure much has changed beyond the glasses. He's still the same.

"And fucking Superman," Keith bites back, incredulous. His voice is even higher and he doesn’t seemed to have noticed that he's taken to squeezing Shiro's arm. His eyes wander over the muscles of Shiro's frame, arguing with simply the expression on his face. There's no winning there.

Shiro considers Keith for a moment. He looks lovely in the light coming off the TV screen. He would in any light. It only encourages Shiro to mess with him. He barely gets the words through his lips before he starts laughing. "Does that make you Lois Lane?"

Keith relaxes his grip, shoulders immediately tense. "Shut up!" His face turns a soft shade of pink. He clearly hasn't realised who he's talking to or what he's gotten himself into by making Superman comparisons. Keith will just have to deal with what he gets.

Shiro might just be winning this one back. He pushes himself up and leans closer. His hand reaches out to rub a lock of Keith's hair between his thumb and forefinger. "You have the hair." He presses his lips together but fails to keep the mocking smile from shining through.

Gasping like he's insulted, but clearly resisting the urge to laugh, Keith draws back and slaps Shiro's hand away. "I do not." Indignant, lips pursed and eyes narrowed, he still looks cute. It's hard for him look any different in Shiro's eyes.

Shiro chuckles and leans in to plant a kiss on Keith's forehead. He shifts himself around and draws his boyfriend into his arms. His voice is tinted with amusement when he whispers, "So if I look hard enough, can I see your underwear?"

With a groan, Keith nudges Shiro's shoulder, pushing him over on the couch. He sighs loudly in the way he always seems to when he wants so desperately to laugh, but knows he'll lose whatever contest has built up between them. Keith hates to lose, after all, and as he sits up straight, a mischievous glint takes to his eyes.

"Wait, wait, so does that mean you were desperate to win my love?" Keith teases and grins widely. He's convinced he's got Shiro there, like he’s hit a soft spot. Yet he always does, even when he doesn't mean to. Shiro can't even begin to say how soft he is for Keith.

He glances away to stare at the TV screen, swallowing the dryness in his throat. His shoulders draw up as he hums and then answers, "I mean... that's... well..." Keith isn't exactly far from the truth, but admitting that Shiro had been more than keen way back when has him blushing.

"Wh-what? Seriously?" Keith's voice shoots upwards, high-pitched and full of disbelief. His tone draws Shiro’s attention back to find his eyes are open wide, staring back at him and blinking slowly. "I had a crush on you for _weeks_ before I even had the courage to talk to you and you...."

Shiro laughs nervously, shrugging his shoulders and shrinking back. He had always thought Keith knew. He wasn't exactly hiding it. Though he supposes he wasn't forthcoming about his crush either. "I may have thought you were cute," he admits with an awkward smile.

"May have?!! No, no, you haven't told me this." Keith scrambles over the couch and pushes Shiro on his back. His hands press into the soft couch on either side of Shiro's chest, his eyes focussed so intently that Shiro can't find the strength to fight back. "Go on."

Shiro gulps and peers over Keith's frame. Nervous laughter bubbles forth from him before he has a chance to stop it. "I liked you." It's been a good few years but even admitting now he'd been a hopeless case so many years ago makes his cheeks burn all the same.  
  
"Yeah?" Keith has the look of a man ready to pin him there for a long time until he gets the answer that he wants. That kind of intensity seems to suit him, and Shiro has to admit that he likes it.

With a deep breath, Shiro continues, "So when you talked to me..." He smiles and huffs a laugh through his nose. He can feel Keith's weight settling on top of his legs, the way his boyfriend's body lowers itself down to pin him further.

One of Keith's hands slides up to rest on Shiro's shoulder while his other arm rests across his chest. "Yeah?" Thankfully he doesn't feel heavy like this, instead pressing a comforting pressure into Shiro's bones.

Sighing, Shiro relents and lets his body relax completely. "This is really unfair." He smiles and pouts, moving his hands to rest beneath his head. Realistically, he could lie here and stare at Keith's face for as long as Keith would let him.  
  
"Yeah?" Keith strokes his fingers down Shiro's cheek, gentle and certain, knowing just the right pressure. He cups Shiro's jaw in his hand and leans in.

Shiro knows what's coming. He can see it in Keith's beautiful eyes as easily as everything else that drifts through them. He laughs and pulls Keith's face close to his. "Shut up already," he whispers, and presses his lips against Keith's. He melts into it as they both fall into the couch, letting time disappear as they lose themselves in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr (@foxberryblue)](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and Twitter ([@foxberryblue](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier)).


End file.
